The Father Nations
Nation after nation has been overcome with corrupt consumerism, social upheaval, and degenerate activities. Millions suffer as they entertain the delusions of self-leadership. The world groans under the weight of this great terror: democracy. The Father Nations was created to unite leaders whose perfect, benevolent rule protects their people from these forces. We uphold our will to govern absolutely and seek to enlighten the lesser nations that will inevitably turn to us to save them from themselves. The Father Nations leadership is structured as such: High Father : (The Grand True Father) The High Father is the leader of the Alliance of Father Nations. As such, he is the head of state, maintaining the alliance’s position in larger bodies, such as the Council of Alliances and the United Nations. Although having only one vote, he oversees the legislature, calling for quick votes when needed and passing laws without vote in special situations. He is the head of the alliance cabinet, helping to foster communication between the various cabinet positions and facilitating the decision process. Lord Father of State : (Enlightened Oppression) The Lord Father of State is the second highest position in the alliance. Should the High Father be unable to perform his duties for any stretch of time, the Lord Father of State would assume leadership of the alliance. His main responsibilities lie in foreign relations. The Lord Father of State seeks to build friendly relations with other states and alliances. When diplomatic crises arise, the Lord Father of State works to use peaceful means to resolve them. He may also seek to use economic sanctions to when necessary. He also heads up recruiting for the alliance. While everyone is free to recruit, the Lord Father of State has a particular responsibility to grow our alliance (and therefore our influence). If there is any question on what nation should be recruited, the Lord Father of State should be consulted. Lord Father of Defence : (Swabia) The Lord Father of Defence is responsible for the military strength of the alliance. He is consulted on matters of building up individual armies to support our alliance’s might. When considering diplomatic sanctions, the Lord Father of State will consult with the Lord Father of Defence. If diplomatic and economic measures fail and war results, the Lord Father of Defence is the commander in chief of the alliance defences. Though still under the High Father and the will of the alliance, he is the authority on matters of war. The Lord Father of Commerce : (The Han) The Lord Father of Commerce seeks to build the economic strength of our alliance. If a particular nation is seeking to build their own economy, the Lord Father of Commerce should be consulted on such matters. With the Lord Father of State, he also seeks to build friendly relations with nations and other alliances when economically beneficial to the Father nations. If economic sanctions are necessary, he will consult with the Lord Father of State and Lord Father of Defence. The Lord Father of Intelligence : (Anglea)'''The Lord Father of Intelligence gathers information on friends, rivals, or anyone else when it would benefit the alliance. He works closely with the Lord Father of State and the Lord Father of Defence to fulfill the objectives that they have in the course of their duties. '''Great Father : (Benzantia, The Dragon Emperor) Being raised to the rank of Great Father is recognition of a nation’s tenure and accomplishments within the alliance. Great Fathers offer help and consultation where needed. If the High Father or a cabinet member should have need of help on a special project, the Great Fathers are often called upon. If a cabinet position comes open, Great Fathers would be prime candidates to fill it. Father Father is the standard rank in the Father Nations. Like everyone else, they have one vote in the legislature and can create votes. Fathers are encouraged to participate fully in the legislature, forum, and recruitment within the alliance. Brother Brother is a probationary rank reserved for special circumstances. If there is some disagreement on whether a particular nation should be in the alliance, they could be invited at the rank of brother for a period of time, then invited in as a father or removed. If a nation’s governmental policy begins to lean away from the supreme authority of the few, namely the Father Leader, a nation may be moved in to the Brother rank until it can be decided what direction the government is ultimately headed. The Brother rank has no vote and no bill creation privileges. Category:Alliance